This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The development of cutting edge technologies for imaging the mitochondrial metabolic function including the redox state of biological tissues are in great need, since mitochondria and its functional/genetic abnormalities have been connected to a number of diseases including cancer, diabetes, cardiovascular diseases, and neurodegenerative diseases. Low temperature NADH/Fp (reduced nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide/oxidized flavoproteins) fluorescence imaging or "redox scanning" has been developed to image the in vivo mitochondrial redox states of tissues on the basis of the redox ratios (Fp/NADH or Fp/(NADH+Fp)). A CCD-based redox imager has also been built to acquire images much faster with higher spatial resolution (~10 [unreadable]m). However, redox ratio is based on the ratio of the relative intensities of the fluorescence signals of NADH and Fp, which usually depend on instrument settings such as filters and lamp conditions. In this subproject we aim to 1) perform calibrations of the redox scanner and the CCD imager to obtain absolute NADH, Fp and redox ratios to facilitate the comparison of results obtained at different time with different instrument settings;2) application of redox imaging to differentiate breast tumor mouse xenografts with different metastatic potentials.